


Working For The Weekend

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eagerness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Rock Stars, Roleplay, Slash, Slightly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: The lead guitarist still couldn’t believe his luck. Just how damn lucky he was that his guest even agreed to spend his few weeks at home with him. That he agreed to play all the games Ace wanted to play with him, day after day, night after night. Oh god, Ace had made sure his new toy was never seeing anything but stars for days on end.The backdoor to his house opened up, and Ace’s grin slowly curled out even more.Today, his guest was not his guest. Today, his guest was his new poolboy.





	Working For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks for inspiration goes to CptnRuski. What a way to kickstart this pairing. <3

It was a particularly hot afternoon, and Ace was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, dipping his feet into the water and enjoying the nice weather. Despite the heat, it was still a lovely day- sunny, with a steady breeze bringing fresh air and far-away laughter.

It was another lovely early autumn day, and he wanted to enjoy all of them he could get before KISS packed their bags for Europe. Not to mention he hadn’t gotten to really put his new bar to use during the summer time. He had to make up for that now, and it was a lovely touch to his outdoor pool. It was new, not incredibly pricey (not that price mattered when it came to spicing up his bar) and comfortable, and it was the little touches that made it all wonderful for him whenever he got to spend time at home.

He licked his lips, finishing off his grape Popsicle that he’d nabbed from the fridge. Thank god someone (his housekeeper most likely) had stuffed his freezer full when he got home. He always appreciated a freezer that had boxes of ice cream that never seemed to run out.

Ace kicked his feet back and forth in the water, glancing up when he caught a figure walking around his house. His _guest_ … Ace smirked.

The lead guitarist still couldn’t believe his luck. Just how damn lucky he was that his guest even agreed to spend his few weeks at home with him. That he agreed to play all the games Ace wanted to play with him, day after day, night after night. Oh god, Ace had made sure his new toy was never seeing anything but stars for days on end.

The backdoor to his house opened up, and Ace’s grin slowly curled out even more.

Today, his guest was not his guest. Today, his guest was his new poolboy. 

Ace’s sunglasses dipped down on his nose when Tommy stepped out, walking along the stone path towards the pool. He looked like he had stepped right out of a porn magazine. As the days passed, his swimwear kept shrinking and shrinking. He did it for Ace. He did to reek of desperation, and Ace found it amusing as hell. Of course, Ace was not too different himself. The lil’ g-string bathing suit Ace was sporting was just as desperate as the thong Tommy was wearing. But Ace loved to play it up, pretend he was a lonely rich bachelor, seeking validation and attention from a hot-ass poolboy.

Ace shot up out of the pool and went over to his lounge chair, pretending as if he had been waiting for him to show up and get to work.

Tommy immediately shed his loose tank-top just as he stepped up to the pool. He gave the lounging musician a small wave, and Ace twiddled his fingers cutely back at him, even winking at him.

Tommy grabbed the cleaning net at the edge of the pool and got to work, skimming the debris out of the edge of the water. As he made his way around the pool, Tommy felt an electric sensation run down his spine. He didn’t need to look up to know Ace was watching him from behind his sunglasses.

Right as he stepped in front of his lounge chair, he had to keep his lips straight, not mess up their roleplaying just yet. It took a lot of strength to keep from turning around, run to him and pepper his cheeks with sweet kisses.

“Ayyye, aye, poolboy~ Yeah, you hun,” Ace called out to him in a syrupy sweet voice. “Excuse me, but could I trouble you for a hand?”

Tommy turned around, and Ace was holding out a bottle of lotion.

“Of course, sir,” He said, dropping the net and stepping over to his lounge chair.

“Oh, manners! Lovely!” Ace giggled, cutely. “Oh, hun, okay, so I just need you to rub this on my back.” he said with a smile before turning onto his stomach. Tommy picked up the bottle but stopped when he shifted his g-string down off the top of his thighs.

_“Oh fuck me…”_ Tommy wanted to groan, feeling himself stir at the lovely image in front of him. He squirted the lotion on his back, working it to his shoulders, then down his arms before he ran a hand down to the small of his back. He took more and began to rub the back of his left thigh.

Ace groaned when he started working the lotion on his other thigh. Tommy bit down hard on his lip.

“Well… Hmhm, that should cover it, sir.” Tommy said while setting the bottle down beside the chair.

Ace slightly propped himself up and looked over at his pool-boy. “Thanks, boo. Your hands are _magical~_ ” he purred with a flirty smile.

“You’re welcome, sir. Just let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

“Oh, I can think of something, surely…” Ace cackled, winking at him again.

Tommy nodded, like a true professional, and went back to jump into the pool with the brush so that he could start cleaning the sides. Almost an hour passed, and Tommy completed his job.

Just as he finished, Ace’s voice called from his lounge chair.

“Oh, hun, it’s soooooo hot out. Please, lemme offer you a drink. It’s the least I could do for all your hard work.”

“Alright, sir.” Tommy nodded.

“Yay! Alrighty, c’mon in. My daughter and all the staff already left at one this afternoon, so I’ll have to take care of you myself. Heh, not that I mind, boo.” Tommy’s eyes trailed Ace’s swaying ass, his cheeks taunting him since they were right in reach of his hands.

Still, Tommy played it cool. He casually looked around Ace’s kitchen, like he had never been in invited in before, while Ace pulled out a beer from the refrigerator.

“You feelin’ good, boo?”

“Oh, it’s just that I never like to drink on the job, sir.” Tommy told him.

“Aww, forget that stuffy nonsense. You just finished, so you’re off the clock.” Ace giggled, opening up the beers, then setting an open bottle down on the counter right in front of Tommy. “Go on, drink with me.”

“Since you insist, sir.” Tommy shrugged before taking a swig.

“Mhmhmm, _sir…_ I like that. I like that a lot.” Ace said with a flirty laugh and a cute twist of his long hair. He sipped at his own beer, and it was gone before Tommy could even blink. Setting the beer down, Ace smiled, “Ever since I heard you call me that the other day, I just can’t stop thinking about it. You’re so formal… and sooooo cute~”

Tommy finished his second drink, then noticed Ace biting his bottom lip. He smirked as he caught him longingly eye him. Then, slowly, Ace inched his way closer and closer to Tommy, and he placed a hand on his bicep. 

Ace smirked and leaned in, asking, “Wanna earn a big, _big_ tip today?”

“A big tip?” Tommy repeated, the corner of his lips pulling back. “For what…?”

“Mhmhmmm, to stay… To _play._ ” Ace said, tracing his fingers down his arm and over to his abdomen before stopping at the waistband of his thong. “I know your job’s to clean… but, oh baby, I just wanna see you play dirty~!” Ace purred, staring at his crotch.

“Dirty, sir?”

“Yeaaah, yeah, dirty. Mhm, I’ll treat you right and fair, baby.” Ace murmured into his ear. His fingers started tracing the edge of his thong. “Just think of it as a fun overtime…”

Tommy sucked in a deep breath and smirked at the proposition. Ace always knew how to come up with new ways to ask him to stay every time they played this game. He loved it.

Tommy set his beer down on the kitchen island and stepped over to Ace before pinning him against counter. Tommy leaned into Ace, his lips ghosting his ear as he spoke in a slow and flirty voice. “Overtime… Ohh, for you, sir, I’d do this for nothing. You’re a plentiful tip all on your own.”

Tommy leaned back and chuckled as he heard Ace thickly swallow at his sweet praise and licked his lips.

Before Tommy could say anything else, Ace booped his nose and jumped back, walking further into his house. Tommy followed right on his heel, stopping in the doorway of the living room when Ace stopped and made himself comfortable on his blue loveseat.

Ace’s starry brown eyes glimmered brightly with mischief as he curled a finger at him, beckoning him forward. Tommy felt his heart rate jump, but nothing stopped him as he seductively moved his hips, stopping between Ace’s spread legs. Tommy attempted to lower himself onto his lap, but Ace pushed him back a bit. Confusion settled in his face, but it vanished when Ace leaned forward, trailing his fingers up the back of his legs. He started below the knee and slowly dragged them upwards. Simultaneously, he ran his nose up the front of his thigh while ghosting his lips along his skin. 

Tommy’s breathing hitched, and he twisted his fingers through Ace’s soft brown hair, slightly scratching his scalp with his nails. Ace laughed sharply, then yanked his thong off. Ace’s hands ran up his body as he stood. Cradling his baby’s face, Ace delivered a teasingly slow and passionate kiss, and Ace tugged at his bottom lip when they pulled back from each other.

“Haa _ha, haa_ ah, aah, sir…! S- Sir, please…! I need it-- _need you!!_ ” Tommy cried out between his heavy breaths.

“Ohh, baby, I’m right on it, trust me.” Ace whispered, trailing sweet kisses along his jaw and neck. Ace got him to whimper, whimper loudly as he ran his calloused hands over his chest, his thumbs grazing over his nipples. 

“Sit down for me and drape your legs over the arms of the seat.” Not even a second later, and Tommy did as he was commanded and waited in anticipation of Ace’s next play. Tommy watched him squat down and grab his thighs, pulling him towards the edge of the blue cushion. He teasingly dragged his index finger down along the inside of his thigh. “You ready for me baby? You been preparing for a moment like this, yeah? Expected me to just take you any day now, right? Ooof, what a naughty baby you are… _I love it~!_ ” Ace purred as he kissed his other thigh.

Of course, Tommy and him had been fucking for weeks on end now, so he was loose as hell for him. Prepped every night for the very next day. Still, for show, Tommy still cried out when Ace’s finger slipped into him, and his thighs tightened around the arms of the seat. His second finger made Tommy loosen up some more for him. His thick knuckle twisted sideways, pulling and coaxing him open up even more. He pulled off his lil’ g-string and pushed his hips up against Tommy’s. Ace lined up his cock and pulled his baby down, sinking his ass onto his cock like a pro. Like a horny badger, Ace slammed down into his partner with vigor and desire.

Tommy’s hands came up to his face, trying to cover his mouth with them. He kept panting and whining like crazy, and it wasn’t until Ace was fully buried-- until Tommy was impaled-- that Tommy even tried to catch his own breath. “Lovely,” Ace sighed, softly.

Ace did some lil’ trick with his hips, some little swivel maneuver that had Tommy crying out for him. “S- S- Sii _iiir!_ ”

Ace cackled, and he didn’t give him much time at all before he started thrusting upwards. Tommy leaned forward, holding onto his thighs for balance as he thrust into him. Eventually, Tommy started bouncing, and Ace couldn’t help but chuckle. Ace licked his hand, and he threw it up onto his cock, pumping it up and down. Tommy flung his head back against the back cushion of the loveseat and cried out his name. Ace felt him tightening around his cock, and a few more thrusts sent him right over the edge with his breathy, “FUU _UUuuuuuccckk…! Aaa… Ace…._ ”

“D’awww… Tommy… you broke character, baby.” Ace cooed out softly to him.

“Mhmm… ‘m sorry, Acey…” Tommy panted, heavily.

“Aww, it’s okay, babycakes. You just do this for me real quick…” Ace said, then gently lowered his feet to the ground and pushed him off as he stood. Ace nudged his shoulders, and Tommy quickly and willingly sank to his knees. Taking his impressive length in his hand and licking the tip before consuming his cock into his mouth. Ace’s head flung back as he released a loud, sharp moan. Tommy’s rough hand shot back to fondle his balls while his mouth sucked his long cock.

Ace felt his eyes roll back when Tommy deepthroated him and squeezed his balls. The younger man pulled out, but he flicked his tip with his tongue before taking him all in again. Ace felt his balls tightening, and he knew he was about to lose his load sooner than later. Just as Tommy pulled back to try and take him all down again, Ace leaned back and came all on his cheeks.

 

Fuck.

Fuck…

Fuck, Tommy could milk his cock for three rounds straight without breaking a sweat. At least, it seemed that way to Ace, anyway. Ace was always impressed with his baby boy’s eagerness. But now it was Tommy who was close to napping for the rest of the day. Thanks to his power-nap earlier, Ace still had enough energy to stay awake to pet and cuddle his baby on the loveseat.

Ace smirked down at the love bites on his thighs and ass cheeks. Tommy begged him for it, begged him to use him, let Ace have his way and do whatever he wanted.

Tommy yawned before leaning up and pulling his earlobe between his teeth. Ace grunted and turned into it, smiling.

“Whatcha up to, boo?” Ace mumbled, quietly.

“I want _more,_ Acey… _mooore…._ ” Tommy groaned, trying to lift his hips up and into him again.

Ace bit his lip. Damn… Damn, he was hard again. He just drove this kid nuts, didn’t he? Heh. Must be his Jendell charm.

Ace giggled and kissed Tommy on the cheek. “Mhmm… Just rest, baby. Gimme another ten minutes, and I’ll get us up to my room.”

Tommy pouted, but he nodded. “Okay.. Can we go on another _Rocket Ride_ when we get there?”

“Fuck yeah,” Ace grinned, delivering a solid slap to his ass. “Anything you want, boo.”


End file.
